A wide variety of companies and organizations operate and/or utilize computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems. The computing systems can be located in a single geographical location (e.g., as part of a local network) or located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more private or public intermediate networks). Additionally, data centers, such as private and public data centers, can house any number of interconnected computing systems that provide network access, power, and hardware resources (e.g., computing and storage). To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies can allow individual physical computing machines to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent machines on behalf of connected clients or users.
Clients or users often send requests to computing systems or virtual machines to allocate and/or utilize resources. For example, customers of a data center can send network resource allocation and/or resource use requests. For internal business reasons, a customer may wish to apply tags to various requests, thereby permitting the customer to monitor usage along any number of desired business dimensions. For example, as a customer increases the number of applications or services that utilize the data center, the customer may wish to utilize tags that allow requests to be attributed to relevant applications or services. However, the addition of tags to requests can lead to delays and additional overhead as the requests are processed by a data center. The overhead demands and delays may be increased as the size and number of tags increase.